


Fueled By Spite

by TessaDoesThings



Series: Tessa's Soft Wars [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I dont know how many times to tag this, In this house we love the Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Culture Respected, Kylo Ren Bashing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Pro-Jedi, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, This is NOT Kylo or Hux Friendly, This is not Kylux Friendly, but if you start stuff in my comments you will be ignored, the clones love the jedi and the jedi love the clones, we love the Jedi Order, we love the clones to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaDoesThings/pseuds/TessaDoesThings
Summary: The Jedi Council during the Clone Wars has a pair of uninvited guests - a whiny darksider and a redheaded admiral who appear there and then claim they are there to protect and save the future. Then they accuse the Jedi of many things and the Jedi's men object. Violently.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Colt (Star Wars)/Shaak Ti, Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Tessa's Soft Wars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829968
Comments: 62
Kudos: 322
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	1. Unexpected and Unwelcome guests

**Author's Note:**

> this is your final warning: I have tagged this as clearly as I can. Do not start shit in my comments.

"Let me go! I'll beat his karking Shebs in!" Ponds strains against Mace's force grip to lunge at the two intruders. He's clearly determined, as even as Mace tries to keep them apart, Ponds still is almost gaining ground. Mace can feel the hatred radiating off his commander.

"See! Even now, they control your actions and take away your free will! The Jedi see you only as puppets to be controlled, flesh droids. They care about nothing an no one, their emotions as false as any of their lies-" The redheaded admiral continues again, and Ponds stops in his fight to instead just stare in shock.

"What in the sith hells?" Is what Ponds spits out in response to that, and Mace knows that he's not the only one in the room who can't believe what these intruders are sprouting. "Where do you think you have the right?" Ponds yells again, and his rage crashes again like a wave over the room. Mace rides it out - it's nothing he hadn't heard before, but it's... refreshing to have someone come to his defense like this.

“Yes! Channel that rage, use it to slaughter the ones who would hold you back! Embrace your anger!” The whiny darksider calls out to Ponds. It is perhaps the most obvious darkersider comment Mace has heard in a long time. He wishes the Sith Lord would be this obvious about being a Sith. Mace does not appreciate these attempts to do… whatever these attempts are trying to do to Ponds.

“Would you kriffing shut your karking mouth?” Ponds screeches in response, Force fluctuating with his sheer rage, and then he flawlessly executes the three sharp movements that Mace has been teaching his men to break free of a darksider’s force hold. Mace feels the impressed surprise from his fellow council members, but he is a little busy attempting to grab Ponds again as the man crosses the room towards the redheaded fascist admiral.

 _Help?_ Mace sends at Depa, who’s seated closer to Ponds now, and she manages to hook him into her own force hold, pulling him closer to her, even as Ponds takes a swing at the admiral. He isn’t close enough to land the hit, but it has the benefit of sending a look of surprise across the redhead’s face, and he steps back away from Ponds, fear spiking in the force. His darksider partner sends the admiral a look in response to his fear. The look is punctuated by equal parts distaste and pure sexual hunger, and Mace can’t stop his gut reaction of disgust to that particular situation from bleeding into the force. Given the way the force twists with discomfort from the whole council, he’s not the only one.

“That’s right, I am far more powerful than you ever will be because I allow myself to love, unlike you twisted, unfeeling, repressed Jedi!” The darksider hisses at him, and at this point, Mace is impressed that the dark-haired man can even string those words together, although Mace isn’t sure he knows what they mean. They kind of all contradict each other. Mace doesn’t respond, he just folds his hands into a platform in front of his chest and leans forward to rest his chin on his hands. He never takes his eyes off the darksider.

Never let it be said though, that Obi-Wan and his commander were not every bit the trolls that the rest of their lineage is, Mace, thinks, as Commander Cody’s response to that is to whip his helmet off, lean over, and plant a kiss straight onto Obi-Wan. Mace works very hard to keep a straight face in response to that. Obi-Wan snakes a hand around his commander’s head, pulling them closer together in a move that Mace is sure is not comfortable, but certainly looks like it’s very… involved. In total contrast to the revolting hunger of the previous interaction between the admiral and the darksider, there is a gentle underscore of respect and care in the kiss between Obi-Wan and Commander Cody, despite the obvious joke the two are making. Clearly, the darksider has different feelings, as he makes a noise of disgust and protests.

“You know that he can’t really love you. The Jedi are so blinded by their light that they can’t love. It’s become just as poisonous as the dark.” What the kark? Mace has questions. That’s just… not how the force works. The light is selfless acts, and the dark is selfishness. One is a constant battle to do the right thing and the other a blinding spiral of mistakes. Unfortunately, before Mace can do more than clear his throat to interrupt, the darksider continues. “They don’t know how to love. They hate love. They believe that love is corrosive, evil, and they will never allow themselves to feel it properly. They will never love you.”

There is a spike of pure rage, and then a crack of metal and flesh, and the whole council realizes their mistake. With Depa holding Ponds back, no one has a grip on her commander anymore. To be fair, Mace had naively assumed he could be trusted to be the responsible one. The darksider falls to the ground with one hit, and there’s a scramble by the Jedi present to grab Grey, many of them even getting out of their seats to do it by hand.

“Ren!” The admiral cries but doesn’t actually make any more to help the darksider – Ren, apparently. There’s just a burst of muffled petty satisfaction. “We’re here to help you and the galaxy be free from the Jedi’s tyranny!” He continues, and Mace will admit that at this point, it feels a little like he’s being trolled.

“Do you know what this is?” Grey responds, holding up a datapad displaying what was familiar to Mace even at this distance as a senate certified from. It was too far for Mace to make out details, but he's pretty sure he recognizes the blood-red seal that was on all of the orders that sent his men, Vode and Jedi alike, back out to another deployment. The admiral makes a decisive noise. The spike of violent intent from Grey has Shaak Ti physically lunging to catch him, but she isn’t fast enough. Grey slams the datapad across the admiral’s face, and the redhead crumples to the floor with an angry groan. “These, are the approved adoption papers that my son and I signed. My son, the Jedi Padawan.” Grey grinds out, and Mace feels a swell of love for his grandpadawan. It’s strong enough that it probably came from at least him, Depa and Grey. Mace also knows the papers are a joke. There is no legal adoption that has taken place. But the point is non the less effective.

Shaak Ti collides with Grey at what is clearly a well-calculated angle, sending them both toppling on top of the two intruders while still looking almost accidental.

“Well then. Now that we have this settled, I propose we find our guests somewhere to sleep off their… education and move onto the next item on the agenda.” Obi-Wan proposes from where he is lounging in his chair in the only way a member of his lineage could. Dramatically. Mace feels a headache building.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and his Family meet Kylo. They are unimpressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I see a lot of people reading here aren't in my usual crowd. Welcome! For context which becomes important, this is a SOFT WARS fic. That means it takes place in the [Soft Wars AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775). One of the main features of this AU is that Anakin learns how to have healthy adult conversations (HAC) and talk about his issues. As such, this fic features an Anakin who got his shit together. He and Padme are adorable in this AU together, best described as "Smart but absent-minded Senator and her oblivious yet creative Himbo Husband."

“What.” Anakin grinds out.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Master Obi-Wan adds. Padme just buries her face in her hands with a groan. Ahsoka watches and barely resists the urge to burst out cackling.

“We ran the DNA tests on our two visitors. The darksider, at least, has DNA that matches with Knight Skywalker and Senator Amidala in a way that almost certainly confirms them as his grandparents.” The healer padawan repeats again, sounding both bored and like he would rather be having any other conversation with anyone else, anywhere else.

“How likely is it that this is all a big mistake?” Padme asks in what Ahsoka recognizes as her I-have-to-ask tone of voice, with hints of disbelief around her in the force.

“How likely is the Naboo Sky Purple, Senator?” The padawan snipes back, gathering up their things and heading out already.

“Great, just what the galaxy needs, more Skywalkers.” Rex drones from next to Ahsoka, and that’s what does her in, sending her into a fit of laughter. Rex nudges her with his elbow, but the rest of the Ahsoka’s family ignore her cackles. It’s very rude of them.

“So, I guess we have to go meet our grandson then,” Padme says like she can’t believe those words just came out of her mouth.

“Or you could not.” Master Obi-Wan offers. As he is the only one of them who had actually met the latest Skywalker, Ahsoka thinks that is a very effective statement about what this man is like. Anakin frowns in response.

“He’s family, we should at least give him a chance.” Ahsoka’s master responds, and Padme nods.

“By all means go ahead.” Master Obi-Wan gestures with a hand. “But be warned, he considers himself a Sith.”

“What.” Anakin does a doubletake at the door to the room, stopping before he enters the room where his grandson-from-the-future is. Ahsoka had gotten her laughter under control, but it rips loose again at the expression on his face.

“Master Ti wasn’t able to get all that much out of him, but he was quite proud to proclaim himself Sith Lord Kylo Ren, despite his partner’s assurance that he still serves a master and the way the force makes it clear he is a darksider, not a true Sith.” Master Kenobi offers, gesturing with a hand the way he often does when deep in thought. “Also, he considers himself the future savior of the universe from the oppression of the blind, cruel Jedi, and what he calls the new republic.” Padme buried her hands in her face again. Rex _twitched_ beside Ahsoka.

“He thinks what about the Jedi?” Rex growls out, his voice tight with the controlled rage Ahsoka can feel pouring off of him in the force. There’s a protectiveness to him in the force too which leaves something warm and fuzzy inside of Ahsoka. It feels like family.

“Was Master Ti able to get anything else?” Padme asks hopefully. Master Obi-Wan shrugged.

“They’ve been fairly close-lipped, although from what we have been able to figure out through cryptic comments and the archives, they come from an alternate timeline where events unfolded differently, and… poorly.” Master Obi-Wan says, and every muscle in his body is taunt now. Padme raises an eyebrow at him, and the redhead sighs, and continues, looking like every word hurts him. “He claims to be the grandson of a Sith Lord named Darth Vader. And- Anakin,” Master Obi-Wan pauses, then reaches out to put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder before continuing. “He implied Vader was you.”

“General Skywalker would never!” Rex explodes first, the careful leash he had kept on his anger thus far exploding outwards.

“We know that Rex. Besides, further looks into time travel revealed that it’s not actually possible to travel to your direct past or future, despite what our guests believe. Instead, the theories state you find yourself in an alternate timeline.”

“Apparently, he came from a Bad Timeline.” Ahsoka grins. She knows she should probably be more worried, but she trusts her master with anything. Whatever the other him did, she knows he won’t do.

“Yay.” Padme chimes in.

“Also, his partner’s name is Hux. Master Ti think they’re both pricks.” Master Obi-Wan adds like an afterthought. Ahsoka snorts.

“Well then, shall we?” Padme says, crossing the hallway and opening the door before anyone can respond, and walking into the room where Kylo Ren and Hux have been staying.

“Once more into the breach,” Rex mutters to Ahsoka, and she cackles in response.

When she walks into the room, the first thing she notices is the cloud of darkside anger-rage-hatred hanging across the main room. It feels wrong – the apartment is laid out the same as the space she shares with Anakin, and the main room in their apartment is always full of love and acceptance. The second thing she notices is the way Ren is lying on his back across the tea table without a shirt on. Various pieces of his clothing are strewn across the room carelessly. There’s a boot on the counter in the kitchenette next to Rex. His companion is nowhere to be seen, but the door to one of the bedrooms is closed and Ahsoka can feel a slimy presence.

“Another visit from an exalted Jedi master? Are you ready to do what needs to be done yet?” The darksider whines. Ahsoka grits her teeth. Master Obi-Wan visibly does not sigh. It is likely a near thing.

“Hello there, Kylo.” Master Obi-Wan says, and Ahsoka follows her grandmaster’s eyes to see all of the lightsaber marks which have been carved, seemingly randomly, onto the walls, and the floor, and the table. That’s when Ahsoka makes her third observation. Everything not bolted down in the room has been thrown away from where Kylo is sitting, an exaggerated version of what happens when Anakin gets to emotion and causes things to float.

“Please, put on a shirt,” Padme says, picking a shirt up off of the ground, and offering it to her grandson-from-the-future. He scoffs and bats her hand away with the force.

“Great, another corrupt mouthpiece of the broken institution that allows chaos to reign and brings about death and destruction. You’re not wanted here.” He rages back at Padme, and the force physically pushes her away from him in a single sharp movement. It’s a deliberately cruel use of it, and it makes Ahsoka’s spine crawl.

“Do not speak about your grandmother that way!” Anakin shouts back at the shirtless man, catching Padme as she trips and pulling her to her feet. Kylo scoffs, then he pauses.

“Grandfather?” Kylo asks, finally looking at Anakin. “Grandfather, you’re here. I’m here to help you, to finish what you started!” Anakin raises a single unimpressed eyebrow at Kylo in response, most of his focus on helping Padme fix her complicated hairdo.

Ahsoka wishes she had thought to bring snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter today because stress sucks and school is exhausting :((


	3. Abrupt Exit

“Grandfather…?” Padme finds herself musing aloud, eyes moving between the dark Jedi and Ani. Ani’s hands are trembling ever the slightest bit as he re-pins her hair back the way Sabe had shown him how.

“Wait, explain that.” Ahsoka says, crossing her arms. On the outside, she looks like she’s restraining rage, but Padme knows her better. That is the look of an Ahsoka who is barely resisting bursting out into laughter. Padme shoots Ahsoka a _look_. She doesn’t know what she hopes the look will do, but it has the opposite effect when Ahsoka smirks at her when Kylo turns his back.

“Yes, please, do explain.” The other time-traveler drawls from where he has a book open in front of him. Padme doesn’t know his name, nor does she know what book he’s reading, but just from the way he’s sitting, and the company he keeps, Padme already doesn’t like his stupid smug face. “I’ve had to hear you insist you would finish what your grandfather started, and I have yet to figure out what it means.” The redhead drawls without looking up from his page. Kylo lets out a growl of rage, and hurls one of the other books on the table at him, but misses.

“Improper use of the force.” Ani spits at him, voice full of venom. Obi-Wan sends Anakin a look which even Padme can read as a joke about the hypocrisy in that statement, but Kylo puffs up like a varactyl about to attack.

“You sound like one of them.” Kylo spits out, gesturing rudely at towards Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Padme could feel Ani’s outrage building as the man who is merely a blood relation of theirs makes a slight against the family he loves.

“I am one of them!” Ani finally lashes out after being quiet far longer than Padme expected him to be. “They’re my family! You can call me grandfather all you want, but to me all you are is some whining darksider who has attacked my wife and insulted the closest thing I have to a father and a daughter! So tell me, who in the nine sith hells do you think you are?” Ani storms forward but stops when Padme catches his wrist.

“It’s true then, you are deluded and confused.” Kylo drops his arms to his side as he speaks.

“Why would you think that, just because I’m not a darksider?” Ani spits back.

“I hear your voice in my head! You told me yourself that you were lost.” Kylo cries out, rage coloring his voice. So he’s totally insane, Padme muses idly. In her head, she casually disregards everything he’s said thus far.

“Wow, you are absolutely insane.” Ahsoka echoes Padme’s sentiment.

“You would say that, just because I have the emotional capacity to understand him instead of suppressing everything he is!” Everything that wasn’t bolted down around them began to shake and rattle, and a handful of items nearest to Kylo began to float. The redhead in the corner gave a long, disappointed sigh. “In fact, I am the only one who understands him! None of you will ever understand him the way I can! You will only-” Kylo is cut of with a grunt as a boot goes flying into his face. In unison, every head in the room swivels in the direction the projectile footwear came from. Padme grunts in surprise when she sees Captain Rex seething right where the boot came from.

“Don’t you dare talk about General Skywalker like that.” The captain growls out.

“I wasn’t speaking to you, clone.” Kylo spits at Rex, and a plate flies across the room at him, but misses Rex by a significant margin. Padme finds her voice joining nearly every other one present in vocal outrage at that, but Kylo continues right on as though not one of them had spoken. “Come with me, grandfather! Come with me and together we can bring order to the galaxy and clean it of this filth. Come with me and we can destroy the past and build a glorious future like you always wanted!” Kylo then dramatically extends a hand towards Padme’s husband.

“You absolute piece of sithspit.” Ani crosses the room in two steps towards Kylo, the pulls his hand back, balling it into a fist, before slamming it into Kylo’s face. As the darksider flies across the room, all of the items hovering in the air slam back onto the surfaces they usually rested on in a cacophony of unpleasant sounds.

“Well then, are you done?” The redhead looks down at where his partner is splayed out on the ground. “Because the First Order has been without its leadership for far to long as it is.”

“Hux-”

“That is Admiral Hux to you, Ren.” The redhead says, “And I will take that as a yes.” He climbs to his feet, and places the book on the side table where he was sitting. From within his pocket, he draws what looks to be a small, flat stone from the inside pocket of his jacket. On top of it, Padme sees a symbol made from carved wood which appears to be fused to the stone. Beside her, Padme heard Obi-Wan suck in a breath. Clearly, he recognizes the symbol even if no one else does.

The man – Hux, does something with the stone. Padme doesn’t see it, but it’s some quick sleight of hand movement. The air in front of them ripples as though it was a pond someone had thrown a stone into them, and Kylo let out a cry of rage.

“Not yet!” He cried, even as Hux bent over, and pulled him to his feet.

“The supreme leader has indulged you for far too long Ren. We must return before construction on Starkiller Base is complete.” The redhead takes two steps towards the ripples in the air, and Captain Rex lets out a cry of rage.

“You are not going anywhere!” Captain Rex bites out and goes to tackle Hux. Hux dodges the incoming blonde, but the stone flies from his hand and clangs against the wall of the apartment. Hux’s eyes widen ever so slightly, the first show of emotion since Padme had first met him. He practically throws Kylo throw the ripples in the air, despite the other man’s vocal protests, and, to Padme’s great disbelief, as Kylo passes through them, he vanishes into the air.

“Well, this has been terrible.” Hux comments bitingly, and even as Ani and Ahsoka both lunge to grab him, and Obi-Wan attempts to catch or hold him with the force, Hux steps through the ripples in the air, and is gone.

“Well, that was… an experience.” Padme comments, rubbing her shoulder absent-mindedly.

“Oh, I doubt it’s over yet.” Obi-Wan responds, and the small wood-and-stone pebble flies across the room, and smacks into his palm. “Not by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spitefic will return in Part II.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux: the jedi are scum, amirite?  
> the vode: fight me, right now.
> 
> This is a spitefic. It was written to spite someone. You know who you are. If you're reading this, I've made it clear: do not dm me. Do not tweet me. Our roles in each other's lives are over. Move on.


End file.
